


Some Things Should Never Be Broken

by Jack_Starwin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost getting walked in on, Angry Mother, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birth Control, Condoms, Double Dating, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore Sex, Intent to Marry, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning After Pill, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Permission, Sleeping Together, Sneaking into Girlfriend's House, Sucker Punch - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, These Two Have Been On A Long Dry Spell, Threats of Violence, Too Young to Purchase, Vague Threats, You Too?, big tits, bloody nose, gameshow, mother-daughter talk, mutual respect, protective older sister, safe sex, super hero movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are finally together and go on their first ever Double-Date with Alya and Nino. Afterwards the couples break off and go their separate ways for the rest of the day. Alya decides to sneak Nino into her bedroom while her family is out to spend the night together. Alya has some big surprises for Nino, but neither of them are prepared for the surprise that is sprung upon the both of them when night begins to fall...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story plays into my slowly expanding interconnected series of Miraculous fanfics. All that is needed to be known here so far is that while Gabriel is out of Paris, Adrien has finally admitted his feeling to Marinette and the two of them are now dating. The characters are currently 16-17 years of age.

The credits of the movie beginning to roll, Alya and Nino exited the theater, waiting in the lobby for Marinette and Adrien to follow.

"So, what did you think about that?" Nino asked, putting his arm around his girlfriend's waist, drawing her closer.

"It wasn't too bad." She answered, turning into his embrace. "As far as sequels go I've seen much worse. I wasn't expecting that minor plot hook from the original to become such a big thing this time around. I'm glad they tied it up though."

Nino lifted his cap a few inches, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "But they left things open for a third movie. You never actually saw the bad guy die in the end."

Alya returned his kiss with a quick peck of her own. "I noticed that. Honestly, whats so bad about just finishing him off? He had a good go at his big revenge scheme and I think that main henchman of his is primed to take over the whole organization. It just makes sense."

Nino wasn't about to debate his girlfriend on superhero films. He was saved from having to respond as the theater door opened, their best friends and classmates Marinette and Adrien entering the lobby hand in hand, Marinette giggling at something Adrien had said. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, causing her cheeks to flush slightly.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple!" Alya crooned. She punched Nino lightly in the shoulder. "Babe, why don't you ever kiss my hand?"

He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to her ear. "I'd like to be kissing you somewhere else you'll like much more a bit later on." He whispered gruffly.

"Stop!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the chest, a wicked grin spreading across her face despite herself. Glancing quickly at the other pair, she pulled Nino to her, craning her neck to whisper back into his ear. "You’re going to make me hungry..."

Despite the whispering, years of super heroing had sharpened both Marinette and Adrien's hearing. They both grinned knowingly at one another, blushing with the thought of their two friends together intimately.

Adrien cleared his throat, wishing to bring things back to more civil territory. "So, what should we do now? The Musical Fountain Show at the Chateau De Versailles only goes through the end of the month. Usually my father manages to make the time to go with me in person, but it doesn't look like thats happening this year."

Alya's eyebrows drew together in contemplation. "I thought you said he was coming home soon?"

Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand gently in support. She knew that even though Gabriel Agreste was a rather cold and distant father, he was still an important figure in her boyfriend's life, and though she knew it would be difficult, she hoped that the father and son could mend whatever divide there was between the two of them upon his return to Paris.

"He is," answered Adrien with a hopeful tone, "but by then the event will be nearly over, and knowing my father he won't be in any mood to do anything other than putting his nose back to the grindstone after being away from the business for so long. Besides, even though Nathalie has been helping my father run the company for so many years, hes still the head designer, not her. With the winter fashion season fast approaching hes going to be hard at work making up for lost time. Between her, the junior designers and interns, theres only so much the brand can do without him leading everything. My father is very hands on with his company. Theres a reason he wasn't around much, even when he was here in Paris."

They all stood around for a moment, a dark pallor having fallen over the group.

Nino was the first to speak up. "Hey, um, its no problem buddy. We can totally go to the show. It'll be, uh, a blast!" Alya winced and peered sidelong at her best friend, both for his forced cheerfulness and the fact that it meant that she was going to be losing out on the sex she was totally expecting from Nino later. She wanted to be a good friend and support Adrien, but at the same time her boyfriend had started to rev her engine and it was going to be difficult to put a lid on it. It had been awhile since she had gotten any, and today would have been the perfect opportunity too...

Thankfully for her, Adrien had been able to sense the tension in the air. "I'm sorry for bringing down the mood guys. Its ok, really. Marinette and I can go together as a couple." He paused, glancing down at his beloved. "If thats ok with you, love?" She nodded in consent.

Alya breathed a silent sigh of relief. As much as the show sounded interesting, there was urgent business she was wanting to take care of back at her place and the clock was ticking.

The friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. The mid-afternoon sun warmed their faces as they left the theater and began walking, though there was the slight crispness of the ever-advancing autumn threatening the air. When Adrien and Marinette were out of earshot Nino turned and kissed the top of Alya's head apologetically.

"You’re not mad that I almost roped us into going to a concert, are you babe?"

Alya reached down and grabbed a handful of her boyfriend's ass, giving it a tight squeeze. "Not if you promise to make it up to me later..."

Nino hummed in approval, slipping his hand into the back pocket of his girlfriend's pants and giving her butt a little squeeze of his own. "I totally think that can be arranged. Looking forward to it actually." As Nino looked down at his beautiful girlfriend his gaze couldn't help but slip to her large breasts, the envy of many girls at their school, which slightly jiggled with each step, the movement enticing to his eyes.

"Babe, would you hold it against me if I said that those perfect titties of yours were looking extra fine today?" He asked quietly, pulling her a bit closer so that the edge of her closest breast pressed against his chest.

Alya smiled in false innocence, leaning closer, her breast pressing against him ever so much more.

"Not if you promise to keep your hands off of them until we get home."

Nino scrunched his eyebrows together, adjusting his glasses and squinting. Were they..?

"Babe, it kind of looks like they're...bigger...than when I last saw them."

Alya looked away from him towards the horizon. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." She replied in a singsong voice.

The two of them walked in the direction of the apartment Alya shared with her family. All six members managed to make the space work. Her parents shared the master bedroom, her older sister Nora another, while her younger twin sisters Ella and Etta bunked together in the guest room. That left Alya with the last bedroom in the corner, which afforded her an excellent view of the city. The twins were fast approaching the age where they were going to want their own space, and thankfully Nora had been looking into moving in with some friends from University.

Having such a large family packed into a small space made finding time alone with her boyfriend difficult to say the least. They had, however, managed to come up with a plan that occasionally allowed him to sneak into her room and spend the night together, provided that they were very careful with the noise they made. Tonight was one of those nights. Her father was a zoo keeper and the panther, one of the prized animals he looked after, had just given birth to a new cub so he was going to be spending the night at work just in case there was a medical emergency. Nora was taking her younger sisters to the zoo as her father had agreed to letting them into the employees only area to see the new cub before it was presented to the public in the next few days. That left her mother, who was at work, as usual, the head chef at Le Grand Paris Hotel, and wouldn't be back until later.

"You know babe, tonight is one of THOSE NIGHTS..." she mentioned seductively, leaning into him.

Nino immediately perked up, sexual fantasies beginning to play unbidden through his mind.

"You mean it babe? God its been forever!"

"Mmhmm. You don't even have to sneak in the window this time. The house should be empty when we get back. We'll have the place to ourselves for a few hours too..." She pulled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Nino thankfully wasn't tall enough to completely tower over her like Adrien was beginning to do with Marinette, but she definitely noticed a difference of an inch or two.

Nino was tempted to run his hand over Alya's bountiful breasts and give them each a discrete squeeze but didn't want to risk having someone see the act and think less of his long-time girlfriend. He cared far too much for her reputation to tarnish it. Besides, once the two of them were safely behind closed doors back at her place he'd be able to touch her all he wanted.

And Nino wanted to very, VERY much.

"Does that mean you'll scream for me?" He asked playfully but with a bit of hope tinting the question.

Alya smacked his shoulder. "I told you before, no screaming! I don't want the neighbors hearing and mentioning anything to my parents. But...I won't say no to some semi-loud moaning if you can keep it under control..."

Nino grinned eagerly, experience playing out his girlfriend's sexy voice in his head as he saw her writhing underneath him in his mind's eye.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied eagerly and increased his pace.

Finally arriving at Alya's apartment building they made their way inside and upstairs. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, Nino pulled his girlfriend close and attacked her lips, her large breasts pressed tightly against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Alya quickly returned the kiss, pouring as much passion into it as she could in the few seconds she allowed herself to stay attached to him before putting her hands on his shoulders and gently but firmly pushing him away.

"Just a second, Mister Eager, I need to make sure nobodies home first!" She whispered, her eyes wide with seriousness. "Just wait here."

Alya untangled herself from Nino's arms, his hands trailing exploringly over her body as she did so. He swatted her butt as she finished pulling away, Alya slapping at the offending hand, fighting to keep a grin from ruining the look of seriousness she was trying to portray.

She made her way down the hall, gently rapping on each bedroom door then cracking them open, thankfully finding the rooms empty. Reaching the end of the hallway she opened the door to her room and waved Nino over, entered and crossed over to her wireless speaker, docking her phone and allowing the two to sync up.

Nino stepped inside and watched his girlfriend as she fiddled with her stereo. He knew it was to mask any noise the two of them would make, keeping any nosey neighbors from hearing them, as well as when her family arrived back home.

Family!

In the midst of his eagerness to get down to business with Alya he'd nearly forgotten he needed to come up with an excuse for his family as to why he wasn't coming home today. He figured he'd go with the old standby. He approached Alya from behind and rested his hands on her wide, child-bearing hips, leaning close to her and putting his lips to her ear and giving it a light kiss.

"One sec, babe, I've gotta text my parents and tell them I'm spending the night at Max's place."

She turned her head and reached up, prompting him to place a kiss on her waiting lips, humming quietly.

"And just what are we doing at Max's place tonight?"

"Umm, studying for a math test." He answered, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he trailed a kiss to her cheek and leaned back, beginning to type out his message.

As Nino did that, Alya pulled open her underwear drawer and reached all the way to the back, pushing some of her panties out of the way until she found the stash of condoms they kept there. She pulled out three and placed them on her bedside table, then left the room and went to the kitchen. There she retrieved two glasses and filled them with chilled water from the filtered container in the fridge.

Nino finished plugging in his phone to Alya's spare charger she kept there for him as she returned with water for the two of them. He knew from experience that they were going to be doing some thirsty work and would be grateful for them afterward.

"Worked like a charm, I'm yours for the rest of the night babe."

Alya set down one glass on her bedside table for Nino and made her way to the far side of the bed where she would be sleeping, placing the other glass on the wide sill of her bay window.

"Good. Now before we do anything you'd better go brush your teeth. You won't get a chance once my family gets back." As she said this she bent and retrieved a small box that she kept some of Nino's things in whenever he stayed the night. Men's deodorant and a comb, though he tended to keep his hair short enough to not need the latter, and of course his toothbrush.

While Nino attended to his teeth, Alya scrolled through her music until she found the playlist saved on her account for when her boyfriend would stay the night. She wouldn't be keeping the music on all night, of course, but having it playing while they were still going at it when her family returned home was a must. As her excitement ratcheted up a few notches she could feel her body growing more eager for the sexual activity it was about to endure. While her nipples began to harden, she could feel her insides shift about slightly, making a bit more room to accept Nino's delightfully sizable appendage. Her core began to heat up in anticipation, her cheeks feeling flushed. She started to fan herself, her circulation increasing as her body prepared for the ultimate act of love and devotion. Nino had been right; it had been far too long since they had been able to be together intimately.

She didn't want Nino to know just how much she needed him inside her right this very moment. She was aware that, given half a chance, her boyfriend would have pulled her clothes off and shagged her against the front door the instant it had closed, and Alya was feeling so desperate for it she very well might have just let him. The major thing that forced her to hold back was that Nino wasn't likely to drop his pants and already be wearing a condom.

The thought gave her pause. She was very fortunate to have Nino in her life. He was a great guy and a wonderful boyfriend. The thought that when the idea of them possibly dating initially drove her to disgust was nearly ludicrous. They both had Ladybug to thank for forcing them into a situation where they were trapped together during an Akuma attack. It had allowed them to talk through their feelings. Nino had confessed to her that the girl he had been crushing over was Marinette but had feigned interest in Alya when cornered by Marinette in an act of nervous desperation. When Alya confided in him that Marinette was head over heels in love with his friend Adrien, Nino's interest quickly cooled. The two of them continued to talk about everything and nothing until they came to the realization that they had far more in common than they initially thought. They began hanging out more often afterwards and were officially dating only a week or two later. When they finally consummated their relationship on their 6-month anniversary it had been the most nerve-wracking yet mind-blowing experience the two of them had collectively participated in. Not once had her boyfriend ever suggested or even hinted that they have unprotected sex, for which Alya was eternally thankful. Alya had never told him, had never told anyone for that matter, but several years before her older sister Nora had confided in her, swearing her to secrecy, that she had had unprotected sex with her boyfriend at the time and was worried that she was pregnant, due to having missed her period for that month. Her sister had been a nervous wreck afterward, snapping at anyone and everything, then retreating to her bedroom to cry. Nora had been nearly ready to confess to their parents when, the following month at the appropriate time, her monthly cycle kicked in and she began bleeding. When Alya asked about it, Nora told her that her now ex-boyfriend had asked for more unprotected sex and had gotten the beating of a lifetime as a result. She retreated from the dating scene and threw all her concentration into her Mui Tai training, transforming it from a hobby into a lifestyle.

She was stirred from her thoughts of the past as Nino entered the room, pulling off his headphones and hat, placing them on her nightstand next to his phone. He gave her a soft smile as he began removing all of his colorful wristbands, causing her to nearly swoon. She could have dropped her panties so hard right at that very moment they'd be buried halfway towards the Pacific Ocean and be nearly as wet. She opted instead to cross the room to her dresser, pulling it partially infront of her bedroom door, an impromptu lock, sealing the two of them inside. While she trusted her mother and Nora to not enter without knocking and asking permission first, the twins still hadn't learned that courtesy. She removed her glasses, he his, then they were in each other’s arms, lips pressed together, tongues dueling. She ran her hands over his head, his hair short and prickly, while his slid around her waist to her back and up under her shirt, seeking her smooth, soft skin.

She was wearing a rather tightly fitted button up shirt, so his hands didn't get very far. Nino decided to remedy that, coming back to the front and began undoing her buttons one by one until her outer shirt fell open. She was still wearing a tank top underneath, but it was stretchy, allowing Nino's hands access to all the places he wanted to touch, which, lucky him, was all the places Alya was willing to let him, having allowed him unrestricted access to her body once she had grown to trust him enough, which was a privilege he never abused. As much as she was enjoying the kissing, she was hungry and eager for more. She moved her hands to the waistband of Nino’s pants and worked at undoing his belt, her silent hint that she wanted to move things along. Nino understood her unspoken command, pushing her button up over her shoulders and down her arms where she paused her work to shake it off. Nino took the opportunity to pull her tank top up, Alya raising her arms over her head and breaking away from their heated kiss as he pulled it off and leaned back, admiring the view he was now afforded, his eyes going wide at what awaited him.

"Damn girl, was it laundry day or something?" he exclaimed with a shocked grin, voice nearly shrill with excitement.

Alya knew what he meant and ignored what some might take as an insult. Her breasts had done some extra growing over the summer and into the fall, swelling even larger than they had been the last time Nino had been able to see them fully unbound. Alya had already been the largest breasted girl in their school, putting even most of the teachers to shame, but now her current bra, a 36DD, had become too small, her breasts being squished out the sides and top like some obscene anime girl. Alya had mentioned it to her mother, but the older Cesaire woman, who had dealt with the same issues at Alya's age, suggested she wait a bit and see if they finished growing before they went out and bought her new bras. 'Theres no need to buy new ones if you’re just going to outgrow them as quickly as your current ones' her mother had told her. So Alya had suffered with her now too-small underwear when she ran out of clean sports bras. She had considered wearing one today but suspected she'd get just the reaction out of Nino he was currently displaying, so mission accomplished. Her boyfriend was literally drooling.

"They've been doing some extra growing the past few months." She smiled at him, putting her hands behind her back and thrusting her chest out at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hiding these sweater puppies babe? I would have gotten you alone a lot sooner!"

She reached out and grasped his chin, forcing his head up, and while he had to pry his gaze off her chest to look her in the eyes she could tell he was desperate to look back down. She'd let him in just a moment, but first she wanted some eye contact. As soon as her breasts started growing larger than her classmate's she noticed the extra attention they were gathering. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but it was nothing she wasn't prepared for. As soon as she began showing earlier than other girls her age her mom had sat her down and told her, as a large breasted woman herself, that her chest was going to become an eye magnet as they grew in size. The fact was unavoidable, but how she dealt with it would make all the difference. Thankfully for her, she had a great group of friends that didn't ogle her like a piece of meat, though she had caught some people looking as she passed them in the halls and on the street. Once she had even caught Adrien staring, though he had apologized profusely when she confronted him about it. She understood his sheltered upbringing and accepted his apology. He might have worked with attractive girls while modeling for his father's fashion line, but models all fell within tightly controlled upper and lower limits of body shapes, and not a one of them had chests approaching Alya's size, so naturally he would be...curious. Nino had told Alya that he'd had a talk about it with Adrien, and though she knew there had been no hands thrown, she was quite certain that there had been some mild threats involved.

"I wanted to surprise you, Nino Darling. Are you adequately surprised?" She asked coyly, placing the edge of her open hand against the bottom of his nose, blocking his lower view when his eyes began to slip southward.

"Uh huh, adequately..." he mumbled in reply, nodding his head slightly, eyes locked desperately on hers. He looked every bit like a child eagerly awaiting Christmas morning.

"Why is it that guys are so obsessed with tits?" she asked him for the umpteenth time, knowing what his answer would be.

He groaned almost as if in pain, reaching up and pushing her hand away from under his nose. "I don't know, we just arrrrrre..." He leaned in for a kiss, which she was more than happy to give. She knew he wouldn't be able to take much more teasing, and honestly she was about finished burning precious time doing it.

"Get the rest of your clothes off, then you can look at them all you want."

Needing no more invitation than that, Nino quickly set about getting undressed, Alya doing the same, saving her overstuffed bra for last. When finally that was the last article she was wearing she turned her back towards him, Nino heeding the unspoken request, reaching up and undoing the clasp, freeing her chest.

"Finally, I can breathe again." She whispered as she turned back around, allowing Nino to slide the straps from her arms, then the cups from her breasts, revealing the comparatively pale flesh underneath, her chocolate brown areola and nipples standing out in stark contrast. Though they had been nice round globes while supported by her bra, now that they hung free their considerable weight left them hanging several inches lower on her chest, though still quite perky. Nino reached out and cupped each in his palm, gently massaging them while swirling his thumbs over her hardened nipples, Alya taking the opportunity to grasp his shaft in her hand and begin rubbing it.

"You like what you’re feeling?" she whispered, leaning closer to bring him into tighter focus now that her glasses were off.

He thrust his hips slightly against her grip. "You like what YOUR feeling?"

"Oh yeah, and I'll like it even more once this big boy is inside me..."

Nino released her breasts and slid his arms around her waist, grasping her firm ass cheeks as he smothered her mouth with his. Alya returned his kiss with passion, wrapping her arms around his back, gently dragging her nails across his skin the way she knew he liked. He pressed his hard length against her stomach and held her tighter, her breasts squashed flat against his chest as he moved his mouth from her lips, kissing a path across her cheek to her ear and down her neck.

As Alya tilted her head to the side and moaned, Nino moved his hands to her shoulders and slowly pushed, walking her backwards until she bumped into her bed. Hardly breaking apart, Alya sat and scooted over until her head rested on the pillows, Nino looming over her the entire time. As her boyfriend hovered over her breasts, Alya grinned up at him, her body beginning to tingle with anticipation.

"Go ahead, I know how bad you want to."

Needing no further prompting, Nino lowered his head to her left breast and began to lick and suck on her hardened and erect nipple, then switched to the other. From the attention and sounds he was making it was as though her boyfriend was like a kid given free rein in a candy store, and her body had all his favorites in ample supply.

While Nino repeatedly worshipped each of her breasts in turn, she ran her hands over his head and around his back, wishing there was something she could do for him in return, but being unable to do so she simply lost herself to the pleasure of his attentions, which eventually began to travel south down her stomach, round and around again her bellybutton, then over her pubic mound until his head was positioned between her legs.

Alya hummed in appreciation of her boyfriend's decision to move things in this direction without prompting, though she knew it wouldn't be long before she wanted things to move on to the main course. It really had been far too long since she'd felt Nino's long, hard dick inside her and Alya wasn't known for her patience. For now though she was more than happy to allow her beloved boyfriend to eat his fill of her.

Nino pushed one of her legs up, bending her knee as he rested his head against her inner thigh, the other one he silently directed her to maneuver over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around it. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked her slit from bottom to top, earning a sigh from Alya, who then grabbed a second pillow and stuffed it behind her head, propping her head up so she could watch her boyfriend at work. Nino reached up and grasped her breast in his free hand, then, making full eye contact with her, pressed his mouth to her and began to lap at her opening.

"Oooh fffuck yesssss..!" She moaned, struggling to keep eye contact with Nino as he worked his magic on her, alternating between thrusting his tongue into her opening and running its slick rougher top surface over her clit. She could feel her body building towards her first blissful release, which came crashing down upon her as Nino pressed his tongue fully against her and hummed loudly, the vibrations of his voice the final ingredient she needed.

Alya cried out loudly, her back bowing and thighs snapping shut around Nino's head who, no stranger to his girlfriend's orgasmic habits, scooted up a few inches, repositioning himself so he could keep his mouth in full contact with her pubic area, increasing the rate with which he licked at her clit, the hand on her breast gently yet deliberately pinching her nipple between his pointer and middle finger as he squeezed the soft, generous flesh.

"Oh FUCK NINO FUCK!" She managed to squeak as the waves of hot orgasmic bliss continued to roll through her with her boyfriend's refusal to let up his ministrations. She grasped as best she could at his short shorn hair that protruded from between her still tightly clamped legs until, after what seemed a short eternity, her orgasm ran its course and her body began to relax, allowing her to collapse back onto the bed.

Alya's orgasm might have reached its end, but Nino was far from being finished, much to Alya's surprise. She had expected him to crawl up her body and put on a condom, but there he was, still between her legs, still working away at her with his tongue like a man possessed.

"Nino," she murmured, raising her head back up, "aren't you going to fuck me?"

Nino hummed and broke contact from her with much reluctance. "In a minute babe, I just want to keep licking you some more." He lowered his head and began lapping the juices that were slowly flowing from her.

Nino was worried about telling his long-time girlfriend the truth: sometimes she just tasted bad down there. Not horribly or anything, just somewhat unpleasant, though thankfully she was usually just ok. Not today though. Today, for some reason, it was far, far different.

"God you taste so fucking good! Your pussys like candy today!" He murmured against her, not wanting to separate from her for an instant, lest her nectar, sweet as honey, manage to escape.

Her mind slowly going cloudy as Nino's actions began stoking the fires of her internal furnace, building to another explosive orgasm, Alya managed to focus on him through the haze. "What? Really? But I want yoooou...oh GOD, Nino!"

He released her breast and wrapped his arm around her thigh, now both of them held tightly as such, pressing his face against her, his nose breathing in the lustful scent of female musk and damp pubic hair, tongue repeatedly jabbing in and out of her wet hole, prompting her body to release more of the sweet goodness he was now craving, forever after addicted to the taste of his woman.

With a wordless shriek Alya came again, Nino's vice-like grip on her legs keeping her lower half from lifting up off the bed as her body tried to contract as before, not allowing her to separate herself from his mouth, lips pressed tight against her vulva. In frustration Alya grabbed the headboard of her bed behind her and pulled tight, dragging herself up to it as stars exploded in her tightly shut eyes. Nino groaned loudly against her opening, moving with her as she tried to escape his attentions that were slowly killing her with every movement of his tongue. He climbed to his knees, bringing her with him, bending her at the waist as he slipped her legs over his shoulders, grasped her ass in both hands and vigorously rubbed his tongue against her slit.

Alya didn't know which was better (or worse), wanting her wonderful boyfriend to continue eating her out like he was a starving man at an all you could eat buffet, or telling him that enough was enough and to stuff her like a Thanksgiving turkey. She had originally been planning on sucking him off to get his easy one out of the way before moving on to sex, but now the only thing she wanted in this world was Nino's long, curved cock ramming deep into the depths of her achingly empty pussy. Nothing else mattered; not Marinette and Adrien's new relationship, not discovering Ladybug's identity, even the prospect of defeating Hawkmoth paled in comparison to the primal need for Nino's heavy, cum-laden balls to be furiously slapping against her ass as he pounded her so far into the mattress she was hitting the box spring.

Alya tried pushing against his chest with her feet but was unable to find a proper leverage point before another orgasm ripped through her body, her legs going rigid, thighs quivering as, noise level be damned, she screamed in extasy at the top of her lungs at the pure torture Nino's tongue and lips refused to cease inflicting upon her. When finally she was able, Alya let out a frustrated shriek, grabbed twin fistfuls of his hair, no easy feat with how short it was, and forced his head up and off of her pulsating vag.

" ** _NINO MARTIN LAHIFFE, IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT AND START FUCKING MY FUCKING PUSSY, RIGHT! FUCKING! NOW WE ARE THROUGH, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!!!_** "

Nino lowered his head and placed his lips back on her throbbing clit, sucking it into his mouth while he flicked at it with his tongue, causing Alya to squeal in sweet dismay before he released her, lowering her back to the bed. He knew that he had pushed his girlfriend as far as she was willing to go and though he did very much want to continue lapping up her sweet nectar, even he had to admit that his dick was painfully hard and needed release just as badly as Alya.

Now back on the bed and away from Nino's hungry piehole, Alya grabbed one of the condoms she had previously laid out on her bedside table and flung it at his chest.

"Put it on and put it in." she growled, rolling over onto her chest and raising her ass up in the air on her knees. As Nino rolled the condom on she grabbed a pillow and slid it under her lengthwise, giving her head and chest extra padding for when her boyfriend would inevitably lose control of himself and just start letting her have it. As an added bonus she could simply drop her head into its soft depths to muffle her screams, able to fully vocalize the sensations she was about to experience without fear of the neighbors hearing.

Nino positioned himself behind her, grasped her ass with one hand while gripping himself in the other, ran his length along her still leaking slit to lube himself up, then slid easily inside in one smooth, slick stroke, fully imbedded to the hilt.

Nino groaned in appreciation while Alya gasped, eyes wide. "Oh FUCK Nino, YEssssssss..." Under normal circumstances, if her boyfriend had just stuffed his long, meaty cock, curved like a scimitar, into her all at once it would have been an uncomfortable experience, more or less so depending on how horney she was feeling at that particular moment. But now... now she had been FAR more than prepared to accept him and wetter than a Slip and Slide to boot.

Twitterpated though she was, Alya allowed herself one brief, delicious moment to savor the feeling of fullness within her depths before she began to push her plush ass against Nino's hips.

"Get to work young stud. Momma wants to be bred!

Nino grinned wickedly at her back. "Yes ma'am!" He replied, giving Alya's ass a loud, stinging slap before grabbing hold of her wide hips and began to slowly slide his tool in and out.

Alya squealed in surprised pain at the slap and was about to call Nino a few choice names when he began to move within her, causing all her aggravation to instantly melt away. Alya had told Nino this several times over their relationship, but he could do things to her that her ex was just incapable of doing. Nino's long and uniquely curved dick touched her in places that the other boy just couldn't reach. So hungry and needy was Alya's dripping cunt that she cried out to the heavens in her first coital orgasm of the day in under ten seconds. Nino kept up with his thrusting, not pausing for a moment, her inner channel far too slick and lubricated to hold him tightly enough to slow his movements. He rode her through her first, second and third orgasm as her dripping quim quivered around his length.

Alya laid her head on the pillow, panting heavily as she felt her boyfriend begin building her towards her fourth when he leaned over her, placing his hands over hers, their fingers interlocking.

"More! More! Oh god more!" she breathlessly moaned.

"Who's pussy is this?" he growled in her ear.

"Yours." She whispered, desperate for her next explosive release.

"I said 'who's PUSSY is this?'" he repeated harshly, pounding his hips into hers in emphasis.

" **Yours Daddy!** " she called out in a wonton howl.

"Thats right bitch. And what you want me to do with _MY_ pussy?"

"Fuck it Daddy." she quietly moaned.

" **WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?!** " he yelled loudly, releasing one of her hands and grabbing a handful of her hair, roughly yanking her head back, forcing her to make eye contact with him as he continued to thrust.

"FUCK ME DADDY! Fuck my slutty pussy until you cum! Mess me up Daddy, _PLEASE!_ " she shrieked, cheeks burning with excited shame as she gave in to Nino's play acting, knowing he was drawing close to his own end.

Nino released her other hand and spanked her ass hard, ensuring that a handprint-shaped mark would remain, causing Alya to squeal in pain as a thrill ran up and down her spine, then straightened back up and gathered all of her hair together, gripping it in one fist while he took a firm grasp on her shoulder with his other and changed their rhythm. Where as before he would pull out while she withdrew from him, now he moved with her, thrusting towards her when she pulled away, drawing back when she pushed towards him, staying fully sheathed within her during their movements. She kept her mouth shut as she came, loudly moaning through her clenched teeth, the embarrassment mixing with the pain and pleasure pushing her past her breaking point. As her body tensed and began to lose strength, all of its unconscious efforts focused on clenching her core around Nino's length that fully filled her from opening to womb, the movements of her body were now fully under the control of her boyfriend as he pulled and pushed her form along with his in increasing ferocity.

The feeling of his girlfriend's inner walls fluttering around him while being surrounded by such delicious liquid heat was all that Nino's body needed to decide that it had been held back long enough. His balls were pulled back up nearly inside him as they made ready to release their stockpile. Nino was overcome with a euphoric sensation as his body prepared itself for the explosive electricity that would violently tear through him. He moved his hands to Alya's hips, holding them in an iron grip and began to thrust harder, still moving with her, forcing her body to match his pace even while her current orgasm was still ongoing.

With a wordless, roaring shout Nino released the first long pent-up load of the night into his Alya, the savagery and force of his thrusts pushing her further up on the bed until her head hit the headboard, her ragged shrieking competing with him to drown out the music meant to mask such noise. Neither cared as Nino, with one final movement of his hips slammed himself to the hilt into Alya as he bent over her, his cock pulsing powerfully with each jetting stream of his essence being pumped through it in its vain quest to seek out and claim her womb with teen pregnancy, the ribbed latex of the condom sheathing his cock stretching but doing its job well of preventing any such occurrence, the tip swelling to accept his ejaculate that continued to be poured into it.

After what seemed an eternity, his girlfriend's plump ass-cheeks molded to the shape of his groin as he held her tightly against him, his orgasm finally ran its course. Heaving a great breath of air, Nino released and withdrew himself from Alya, flopping down on the bed beside her as she straightened her legs, sinking face down onto the bed, both gasping for breath. As they lay there, catching their breath, pulses slowing, Nino reached out and grasped Alya's hand. Alya turned her head to look at him, a tired smile spreading across her face. Looking at him as he tried to hide his worry, she knew from experience what he would say to her.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

A slight pause. "Sorry for, you know, back there."

She tightened her grip on his hand. "You don't have to apologize. I gave you permission to do that last year."

Nino sighed, dropping his head back down to the pillow, staring at the ceiling. "I know babe, but I still feel like I need to apologize. I'd never treat you like that if you hadn't said I could. I always worry after if you'll think that I took it too far."

Alya giggled, releasing him as she turned over onto her side, propping her head up on one hand as she looked at him with adoring eyes. "And thats why I love you Nino. You never take things too far with the permissions I give you and I know you never mean them personally. I just hope that someday you won't feel the need to have to apologize afterward. I trust you like I've never trusted anyone before. You’re the only guy for me, now and forever."

With that said she leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on his waiting lips, her eyelashes fluttering closed, tickling his cheek. Nino reached up, cupping her cheek as he returned the kiss, thankful that fate had decided to deliver this beautiful, sexy girl into his life.

As she pulled back, Alya glanced down at Nino's groin, a look of amusement creeping across her face as she saw that his cock was starting to thicken back up from its flaccid state and becoming curved once again, the filled condom still hanging halfway off, the tip swelled obscenely with Nino's output. He had a habit of cuming buckets, metaphorically speaking.

"Better replace that if you want to go again Casanova."

Nino glanced down at himself, smirking at her comment. He most certainly wanted to go with her again. "Yes ma'am!"

As Nino took care of the business of replacing the used condom with a new one, Alya rolled off the bed and drank some of her water, then went to adjust the volume of the music. It was tricky to find the right balance of loud enough to cover the sounds of her and Nino's sexual trysts yet not so loud that she wouldn't be able to hear her family returning home. When that happened they would have to be much more careful about policing their noise. She was always second guessing herself on the volume she would set the music to achieve this effect, even after all this time they'd been together. For now though they were still fine.

As she stood there Nino approached her from behind, slipping his arms around and fondling her breasts, the tip of his long, curved cock protruding from between her legs. Alya leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder as he began to kiss her neck, pressing his mouth aggressively against the soft, tender flesh in a way that would satisfy his hunger for her but wouldn't leave a mark. At least not one that would be easily noticeable.

Turning her around, Nino planted a forceful kiss on her mouth and began to walk her backwards until her back was pressed up against the one patch of wall not blocked by furniture or covered by posters with Nino pressing against her front.

"Give me your leg babe..." he groaned into her mouth, reaching down and grabbing the proffered appendage, her knee resting in the crook of his elbow. Bending his knees and positioning himself against her, he began probing about looking for her opening.

"Here." Alya whispered huskily, grasping him with delicate fingers, tilting her hips towards him while she slipped the tip of his engorged cock into her core. As he slid inside her slick channel they both moaned in unison, he putting his free arm around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to move together, raining kisses upon one another.

Nino knew from experience that he most likely wouldn't cum while in this position, but enjoyed performing the act with his girlfriend nonetheless. He simply concentrated on loving Alya as best he could, the heat of her body, the movement of her form against his, her gasping breath rushing past his ear as he devoured her neck, skin damp with sweat from their exertions.

Alya moved her arms from Nino's neck to around his back, grasping his shoulders for support as she felt her next orgasm begin creeping up on her. She moaned Nino's name into his ear as he moved his hips against hers, encouraging him onward as she felt herself continue to rise. Both figuratively as well as literally, for as she stood on the toes of one foot her body tensed as she became overcome with the bliss of release. She gasped in ecstasy, fingers tightly grasping Nino's shoulders, her leg being held by him quivering and twitching, toes curled as he leaned against her, pressed to her even more tightly, pinning her fully against the wall to ensure that she wouldn't collapse as her body continued to tingle and spasm with rays of pure sunshine and starlight washing over and through her. She whined her exhalations into his ear as he kissed her neck through it all.

As Alya finally lowered herself back down from her tiptoes, her orgasm having run its course, Nino gave her a few more gentle thrusts before pulling out and letting go of her leg, keeping her firmly pressed against the wall as he knew she would still be weak and wobbly. She pressed a grateful kiss to his lips, eyes tired but with an eager sparkle that spoke volumes of not being ready to quit quite yet.

"Go sit on the bed." She whispered against his lips, holding onto his shoulders, walking him backwards until he bumped against the bedframe. He climbed on, sliding back onto the mattress until only his feet and lower calves hung off the edge, Alya climbing after him, straddling his hips as he supported his torso on bent elbows. Alya, in one smooth motion bent, maneuvered her opening against the tip of his cock, raised herself back up, then sank down onto him, her slick channel easily and eagerly accepting his long, curved length, moaning in gratefulness at the sensation of once again being filled.

"This is for you, ya young stud." She said while gesturing him towards her. He eagerly complied, sitting up with Alya still in his lap, impaled upon him. She leaned back slightly, guiding him to her breasts which he immediately latched onto, squeezing and fondling one while licking and suckling upon the other each in turn, nursing at her while she enthusiastically ground herself on his long thickness. "Show mommy some love!"

Nino moaned around his mouthful of womanly breast, his hand not desperately squeezing Alya's large unsucked on funpillow moving from cupping her attention laden one, down her waist to her gyrating rear end, giving her pale mocha asscheek a loud and heavy smack before grabbing it and digging his fingers into the bountiful flesh. Using his grip he began to accelerate Alya's rhythm upon him, attempting to thrust up into her as much as he possibly could given his position.

Alya giggled as Nino's telltale signs of reaching his end became more and more pronounced, his thrusting against her, his pathetic moans as he continued to suckle at her harder still, the sound of his breathing through his nose increasing in volume. All of it added up to her lover reaching the end of their current joyride. It excited her that she was able to elicit such a reaction from her usually reserved boyfriend. She decided to add the cherry on top of this wonderful sundae in order to push him over the edge. She lowered her head and whispered in his ear.

"Cum for me baby. Fill mommy up with your hot, thick manstuff..."

At her command Nino complied, unable to hold himself back any longer. His grip on her body tightened as he called out to her, his cries muffled by her soft bountiful titflesh as she grasped the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her. Alya slowly rocked her hips against him, drawing out his second orgasm of the day, knowing the intensity of it would be greater than his first. They held each other like this for the next several seconds, his hips twitching and jerking against her as she whispered words of encouragement and praise into his ear, until he finally relaxed against her, his energy spent.

Nino gratefully gave her nipple a few last tired licks and kisses before he collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving. Alya climbed off and lay beside him, head propped up on one hand while she lay the other gently on his chest, fingertips trailing up and down as he caught his breath. She glanced down at his rapidly shrinking cock, the condom clinging to him, the end hanging off to one side filled with white fluid. Her mind drifted back to her first boyfriend, the one she had before ever having met Nino when she still lived in Martinique. Though it seemed like forever, their relationship had only lasted a few months and the two of them mutually agreed to end it once Alya had discovered that her family would be moving to Paris for her parent's careers. Even at the tender young age of 14 they had both wanted to know the pleasures of the flesh, and Alya had wanted to give her soon-to-be ex something to remember her by. They had managed to have a few hours to themselves in her boyfriend's house and, with a lone condom he had managed to steal from his older brother's stash, the two of them had experienced a brief moment of intimacy together. When she started dating Nino she feared how he would react to the news that he wouldn't be her first. She kept the information to herself until after their first time together, and oh, how it had been exhilarating! However, her spirits soon fell as Nino, in post-coital glow, asked if her first time had been as wonderful for her as it had been for him and, gritting her teeth, she caved in and delivered the news. Nino had not taken it well and pouted and sulked for a bit, clearly disappointed that he hadn't been her first, but eventually managed to move past it. She had told him nothing but the truth; Nino hadn't been the first boy she had been with, but he was the first to bring her to orgasm and was far more gifted in the downstairs department than her ex was. It took some coaxing and encouragement, along with several reassurances that she still didn't have feelings for the other boy, but they managed to work past that hurdle in their relationship and come out stronger for it.

She moved her hand up Nino's chest, her fingers brushing over his neck and up to his cheek. He turned his head towards her, gazing into her eyes, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"What are you thinking about babe?"

She returned his smile and scooted closer, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Just about how lucky I am to have the best boyfriend in the world." Alya grazed her fingers around his ear and over the short-cropped hair. "I just love you so much. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Nino feigned offence. "What? Not THE best thing to ever happen to you?"

Alya withdrew her exploring hand and pulled back from him, giving Nino a playfully serious look. "Well, becoming Rena Rouge is pretty cool too you've gotta admit."

Nino rolled over on his side, propping himself up on an elbow, mirroring his girlfriend. "And what about getting nailed by that badass superhero Carapace?"

"Ok, all those things are definitely the top three." She giggled, leaning over and planting a kiss on his mouth, ending that conversation. "Now get that thing off your dick, its getting weird."

Alya scooted back up onto the bed proper, fluffing the pillows up behind her head and taking another drink of her water while Nino attended to his own business. When finished he climbed up on the bed next to his girlfriend. Reaching up, he began to comb his fingers through her red-dyed hair, untangling a few snarls.

"I'm going to have to dye it again soon."

"Hmm." Was Nino's response

"You know, you guys are lucky." Alya stated, looking at the textured pattern on the ceiling as her boyfriend continued to play with her hair. "All you have to do is cut your hair super short and put a hat on and your good. Never have to worry about a bad hair day. Meanwhile I have to use special shampoo and conditioner for dyed hair so the color will last longer. Then I have to worry about my sisters using it on themselves instead of their own. Then the blow-drying and the brushing..."

"Hmm." Nino replied.

"And thats just the hair. Don't even get me started on skin routines and make-up, plucking, waxing and shaving..."

"Hmm."

Alya shoved his shoulder in exasperation. "You better appreciate me, Mister!"

Nino cupped her cheek in his palm, turning her head until she tore her eyes off the ceiling and focused on his. "I appreciate you every single day since we first started dating. You’re my everything babe. Now and forever."

She smiled at him, happy tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I know. But come over here and prove it to me just so I can be sure."

The two young lovers embraced, mouths meeting in a sweet kiss, tongues darting out and meeting, breath heavy with quiet moans of approval and further yearning. Alya pulled at him, wanting him closer. Nino hardly needed the encouragement, crawling atop her, supporting himself on his elbows so that his girlfriend wouldn't have to take his full weight as they tried to devour one another. He slipped a leg between hers and began to slowly thrust himself against her upper thigh, Alya grinding herself against his.

Before long Alya began to feel it, the burning irritation of an itch that needed scratching, yet for all her current effort she knew she wouldn't find relief. Not without something inside her at least. Something long, thick and curved at just the right angle to hit all her sweet spots...

"Nino," she gasped between deep kisses from her passionate lover, "you wanna go again with me?"

Nino pulled back just enough to speak, his lips still close enough to brush against hers. "I have enough left in the tank for one more go."

Alya gave him a feral grin. "Then put that love glove on and lets do it. My family should be home soon."

She watched as her boyfriend eagerly ripped open the last packet she'd laid out for their use and roll it down his length. As he finished she grabbed an extra pillow and stuffed it under her butt, elevating her hips for Nino's ease of access. She grinned in eager anticipation as he crawled between her legs.

Nino spread her opening with one hand while he slipped the head of his cock inside with the other. His girlfriend moaned quietly in satisfaction as he entered, slowly stroking himself further and further in until he was fully lubed and sheathed within her depths. Sitting back slightly, Nino took an ankle in each hand and raised her legs up until her feet were level with his shoulders then began to thrust. Alya reached up and grasped the headboard behind her, biting her lower lip as the delicious feeling of Nino's fuckstick repeatedly entering and exiting her tunnel of love began to scratch at that proverbial itch. She turned her head to the side, a permanent smile stretched across her face as she relished the sensations her lover repeatedly blessed her with, moaning in approval.

Nino loved looking down at his girlfriend while he made love to her. The smile on her face, full of bliss and content yet brows furrowed in the desire for more. Her mocha skin glistening with the slight sheen of sweat from their escapades, the mole on her forehead a frequent recipient of kisses during their somewhat less amorous times. Her dark brown hair, the tips transitioning to the red she kept it regularly dyed a constant reminder to him of the fire she displayed in her passion for life to everyone around her and the feistiness she allowed only him to see and partake in. He desired this girl he was currently making love to with every fiber of his being. Life honestly could not get any more perfect than it was for the two of them this very moment. It was in that moment that, somehow, his long, slow strokes in and out of his girlfriend began to feel better and better, like nothing he had ever yet experienced with her.

"Oh GOD Alya, you feel SO, FUCKING, GOOD!"

When Nino showered her with praise, accompanied by extra hard and deep thrusts to emphasize each word, Alya's core twisted as her orgasm washed over and through her. She squeezed her eyes shut while her back bowed and her toes curled, her legs unable to move while held in her boyfriend's strong grip. Her jaw hung open wide as she squealed enthusiastically.

"Oh god Nino, oh God Nino, oh GOD NINO! Fucking yes, fuck Fuck FUCK! AAAAAAAAAaahhhh..."

As Alya collapsed back on the bed, body tingling from the aftereffects of her orgasm, Nino prepared himself to redouble his efforts, knowing his own end was just over the horizon yet rapidly approaching. Just as he readied himself for a hard thrust into his girlfriend's pit of pure joy, they both froze, eyes going wide and locking onto one anothers, then shot toward the bedroom door, confirming that they both had heard it.

"Shit, my sisters are home!"

Not a second later there was a sharp rap on the door, then whomever was on the other side tried to open it. Thankfully, Alya's dresser she had drug infront of it held firm, the door only opening about half an inch.

"What the hell? Alya, are you in there?" Nora called out.

Alya looked up at Nino, her eyes wide with shock and fear. She franticly made a zipping motion across her mouth, indicating that he should remain silent, wriggling her legs until Nino released them. He returned her look and nodded, though he made no move to pull his softening dick out of her vag.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Alya replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Whys the door blocked?"

"None of your business, I just wanna be left alone right now."

Nora scoffed and Alya could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me your touching yourself in there..."

"And if I am thats my own damn business! Now leave me alone!"

"Ew, sick. Well hurry up and finish flickin' the bean, then wash up. Mom called and said she'll be back home with dinner soon."

The sound of Etta's voice came from down the hall. "Mom's bringing beans for dinner?"

"No! Don't repeat that!" Nora called out, closing the door and leaving.

"But you said..." Etta's voice was suddenly drowned out by the sound of the TV in the living room being turned on.

Alya collapsed back on the bed, unaware that she had sat up, covering her face with her hands and groaned. Nino lowered himself down to her, his mostly flaccid penis, the head still barely inside her, being pushed back in slightly.

"Sorry babe," she mumbled through her fingers, "looks like this is where the fun ends."

Nino looked down at her with puppydog eyes. "Aaawww, reallyyyyy?"

Alya sighed in exasperation, though she did admit to herself that it wasn't really fair to leave Nino as blueballed as he must be feeling right this moment.

"How close are you?" she asked, raising her head up and looking down their bodies, unable to see their connection point.

"I was getting pretty close until your sister tried barging in."

Alya rested her head back on the pillow. "Ok fine, we can keep going as long as you finish quick. I don't need Nora trying to force her way in here. Just keep the noise WAY down, ok?"

"Ok."

"You promise?"

"Yes babe, I promise."

"Alright then."

Nino pushed his hips against hers a few times. Alya raised an eyebrow at him, feeling rather empty at the moment.

"Need some help there Sailor?"

"Kinda?" Nino continued to push his pelvis into Alya's. Though he felt a stirring in his nether regions, his nerves were still negatively on edge from nearly being walked-in on and it was going to take some time to get fully hard again. Time he knew they didn't have.

His girlfriend, bless her soul, smiled up at him wickedly and grasped her large, wobbling breasts in her hands. "I think I can do something to help you out..."

Nino watched in rapturous fascination as Alya lifted her breasts and began to lick, kiss and suck on her nipples each in turn. He quickly grew and became firm within her and, as Alya took both her nipples in her mouth at once and began to suck on them with a languid moan, started to pump in and out. His pace started out slow, but quickly increased in intensity as he felt his own elusive orgasm quickly demanding to be made the center of attention at the sight of his girlfriend's incredibly hot and lewd display.

As Nino's pace increased along with the force of his thrusts, Alya popped her tits out of her mouth and took hold of his hips to stop them from clapping into hers so loudly.

"Not so loud, they'll hear!" She whispered franticly.

"I don't know why babe but it feels so fucking good right now! I'm so close, I'm so FUCKING close!" he whined pathetically, desperate for release.

Alya reached up and wrapped one arm around his back, while the other took hold of the back of his head. "Then come for be babe! Empty your balls deep inside my fucking pussy!" Then she pulled him to her and covered his mouth with hers, muffling his cries as he slammed his hips into hers once, twice, a third time, tensed, then **_RELEASED_** into her.

Nino's balls shot back up inside his body as they fired off his last pent-up load of the day, his long curved shaft trembling and throbbing as it pumped stream after thick stream of his potent seed right against the entrance of Alya's womb, her inner walls reflexively clenching around him and milking him for every last drop as Alya, caught up in the throes of Nino's passion and ecstasy was carried away with him as her body, as if knowing something that she didn't, blessed her with a micro orgasm of her own to share with her lover.

Each moaned desperately into one anothers mouths, their tongues franticly swirling round and around, breath hot and heavy rushing through their noses and past their cheeks, one holding the other tightly as they truly became one flesh together.

When finally their mutual journey amongst the stars came back down to Earth, Nino collapsed on top of Alya, his mouth leaving hers and dropped his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder on the pillow, heaving great breaths as he took in the scent of her freshly washed linens, shampoo and the two of them with their lovemaking.

Alya held Nino to her loosely, having a bit of trouble catching her breath with him laying atop her but not wanting to push him off just yet. She tiredly rubbed her hands over his broad backside, the rest of her tingling and feeling like jelly. Now that their lovemaking was finally complete, she began to feel how she ached in all the right places, knowing she would be sore tomorrow and happy for it.

After several moments, Nino finally gathered the strength to push himself up on his elbows and looked down at Alya, her tired half-lidded eyes gazing back up at him with such love and devotion that his heart could hardly stand it. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply, which she returned with relish, running her fingers through his short hair. Finally he pulled back and raised himself up, looking down at their connection point as he withdrew from her.

Alya was watching her wonderful boyfriend, squinting slightly as he started to become fuzzy without the aid of her glasses, when she felt him freeze in place.

" _Oh shit!_ " Nino whispered in a worrying tone.

Alya did NOT like the sound of that, not one bit.

"Oh shit? What do you mean 'oh shit'?" she asked warningly, afraid of the answer he would give.

Nino met Alya's stare, the color draining from his face, eyes wide with fear.

"Babe," he managed to rasp out, throat tight with emotion, "the condom broke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino must come to grips with the reality they now find themselves in.

" **WHAT!?** What the fuck do you mean the condom broke?" Alya whisper-yelled at Nino.

"Exactly what I just said, the fucking condom broke, look!" Nino whisper-yelled back, gesturing angrily down at the torn latex sheath hanging off of his rapidly shrinking penis, a long gooey string of his semen slowly dripping down onto the bedspread.

Alya quickly pushed herself up on her elbows and reached for her glasses so she could examine the horror show, much as she didn't want to. "Well did you cum?"

"Of course I fucking came, did you think I was faking it back there?" Nino shot back as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to keep himself from freaking out.

"Oh my _**GOD!**_ " Alya exclaimed quietly in a shrill voice, shoving her glasses on her face so she could examine the mess now leaking out from between her legs.

As Nino backed up on his knees, Alya reached down and slipped her fingers inside herself, then held her trembling hand up to examine them, coated with Nino's thick spunk. " **Holy _FUCK_** theres so much of this shit! How much did you fucking cum?!" She asked him accusingly.

Nino looked up at her angrily. "I don't know, all of it I guess? I don't have any fucking control over it!"

Alya grabbed a tissue from the box she kept near her bed and tried to clean off her hand. "What the fuck Nino? Couldn't you fucking tell the fucking condom broke?" She grabbed extra tissues and began to furiously wipe herself as more of Nino's semen leaked out of her vagina.

Feeling scared and miserable, Nino carefully got off the bed and grabbed some tissues from the box, peeling the remains of the condom off of his now very shrunken penis and began to clean himself in silence. Neither spoke for several minutes, absorbing themselves in their actions, trying desperately in vein to ignore the elephant in the room, the music playing from Alya's speaker dock seeming to mock them with each chorus and verse.

This must be how my sister felt like years ago, Alya thought to herself as she discarded a soggy tissue and grabbed another. Her heart pounded in her ribcage while her stomach felt like it had jumped up and become lodged in her throat. She now truly understood why Nora had become such a colossal bitch all those weeks. She had only imagined what her sister must have been feeling, wishing that she would never have first-hand experience, yet here she was, raw sperm oozing out of her cunt, staining the blanket underneath her on the bed. Hot, miserable tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

After several minutes of enduring the crushing silence Alya could take no more. Having cleaned herself as best she could, she got up off the bed and began grabbing her clothes from where they lay on the floor, putting on each piece one at a time, Nino doing the same.

"What if I get pregnant?" she asked quietly, not looking at Nino.

He froze in the act of pulling up his pants for a few seconds, then began to fumble at his belt with shaking hands. "You’re not going to get pregnant." he mumbled in reply, breath shaking in abject fear.

"You don't know that Nino!" She whispered harshly. "Girls have gotten pregnant from less!"

"Like what?" Came his silent reply as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Like getting pregnant from a toilet seat." Alya responded, fastening her bra around her chest, then spun it around, putting her arms through the straps and stuffing her breasts into the cups.

Nino gathered his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. "Alya, thats just a lie loose chicks tell for when they get knocked up."

Alya angrily bent and grabbed her shirt from where it lay on the floor. "Is that what I am, mother fucker?! A 'loose chick'?"

"I didn't say that." Nino replied as he finished tying his shoes and sat up.

Alya angrily stomped over, looming over him where he sat on the bed with his shoulders slumped.

"What _ARE_ you saying then?" She growled in a raspy voice between clenched teeth, a single burning tear rolling down her cheek. "What exactly am I to you?!"

Nino stood and faced her. He reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing the tear track away with his thumb, though more threatened to spill. He tilted her head until she tore her furious glare away from the collar of his shirt and met his eyes.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you more than life itself." He whispered.

Alya's mouth, lips clenched tightly closed in a thin line, slowly twisted, the rest of her face quickly following as the floodgates opened. She threw herself into her boyfriend and began to ugly cry against his chest. Nino wrapped his arms around her and lowered the both of them to the bed, laying down with his girlfriend as she continued to weep in his embrace, shoulders shaking as her body was wracked with huge sobs. She clutched his t-shirt tightly, tears soaking into the fabric. Nino rubbed slow circles around her back, avoiding the wide band of her bra.

Finally, after several minutes her sniffling began to abate and Alya pulled back, crawling across the bed and grabbed several tissues from the box, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. Nino held up her waste basket for her to dispose of them. When she was finished she sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as rogue tears occasionally managed to escape.

"I was afraid you were going to leave me." She croaked out, wiping her eyes with her last tissue.

Nino leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which she tiredly returned with passion, her breath hot and thick, skin burning against his. He put an arm around her to pull her closer, she wrapping hers around him, holding him tightly. Possessively.

"No Alya, I'll never leave you. You're my forever girl, now and forever. I need you to know that."

She began to blubber again and buried her face in his shoulder. Nino pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. Unbidden, and to his great shame, the thought of Alya's large naked breasts popped into his mind's eye as they pressed into his chest. Nino grimaced and opened his eyes, refusing to allow such thoughts to float through his mind at a time such as this.

Alya sniffled and pulled back from her boyfriend, dabbing at her eyes with her bunched-up tissue. She looked up into his eyes, trying to take comfort in the false sense of strength he was trying so desperately to portray.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him, voice wavering.

Nino leaned forward and gently kissed Alya's nose.

"We're not going to worry, beautiful. I do need to get going though."

Alya's grip on him increased incrementally, her eyes narrowing.

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked, tone accusatory, tinged with fear of abandonment.

Nino reached up and gently pried Alya's arms off of himself. "I'm going down to that drug store on the corner to get you the morning after pill."

Alya froze for a second, then threw her arms around her boyfriend, a relieved sob-laden laugh escaping her lips. Of course! How could she have been so foolish to forget that those things existed? She held him tightly for a few seconds, then pushed back from him and jumped to her feet.

"Well then don't let me keep you. Do you have enough money?"

Nino retrieved his wallet from Alya's bedside table. "Probably, I think?"

Alya grabbed her clutch purse and snapped it open, pulling out some money and thrusting it into Nino's hands.

"Here, here’s twenty euros, just bring back whatever change there is."

Nino added the money to his wallet, quickly slipped on his wristbands, headphones and hat while Alya bounced impatiently on her heels behind him. When he turned around Alya quickly kissed him, then led him towards her sliding window door, balcony and the fire escape beyond which he often used to sneak in and out of her room.

"Text me when you have it, ok"

Nino paused, halfway outside. "I will babe. Don't worry, your man is on the case!"

Alya went up on her toes and planted one final kiss on his waiting lips before shooing him out, reminding him to walk softly and stay low until he was safely on the ground.

Once he was gone, Alya quickly straightened up her room, throwing away her tissues, making sure Nino's condoms were well and truly buried in the waste basket, smoothing the comforter on her bed, killing the music, ect. When she was sure that everything was back in place and nothing screamed 'There was some serious hardcore fucking going on in here', she pushed her dresser back into place and crossed over to the bathroom. There she relieved herself, washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face after noticing how red and puffy her eyes looked from all the crying she had done.

Her mother arrived home a few minutes later and the family soon sat down at the table to eat a hearty stew. As Ella and Etta animatedly spoke of the panther cub, no one noticed Alya and her unusually subdued demeanor. She ate little, eyes roaming over the different cultural icons and pictures of animals scattered around the apartment's main room without really seeing them. She was halfway through her bowl when her phone chimed. Alya quickly grabbed it and opened her text app, the words Nino had sent to her causing her heart to drop into her stomach.

**Nino:** _Babe, I have some bad news._

**Alya:** _Oh my god, can this day get any worse?_

**Alya:** _What is it?_

**Nino:** _The lady working the counter won't sell the pill to me. They say I have to be at least 17._

**Alya:** _Can't you lie or something?_

**Nino:** _They checked my ID when I asked for it. She said its illegal to sell it to anyone under 17. It doesn’t matter where I go to try to get it._

**Alya:** _Fucking shit!!!_

Alya looked up at her family as they finished dinner. The twins raced back to the tv while Nora pulled a Biology textbook out of her backpack and started to read through, highlighting certain sections while her mother began to clear away the dishes. She looked at Alya’s bowl, eyebrow raised.

"Are you still eating Alya?"

Alya sighed, resigned to what she knew she'd have to do, much as she was loth to the idea.

"I'm still eating I guess..."

Her mother paused for a moment, then turned towards the kitchenette. "Ok, well wash up your dishes when you’re done, ok?"

Alya turned her attention back to her phone quickly typing out a message to Nino.

**Alya:** _Get your ass back here and knock on the front door. We have to tell my mom._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino confess to her mom, but things go a bit wideways...

Alya sat at the table, her lukewarm half empty bowl of stew before her, spoon in hand, feeling as though a great stone sat in her stomach. She felt absolutely miserable, the sounds of the household all around her both simultaneously muted and deafening. The twins laughing at a cartoon they were watching on the tv, the squeak of a highlighter on the page of Nora's textbook, her mother humming to herself as she washed dishes in the sink. Everything seemed to be mocking her and the emptiness she currently felt inside. She couldn't get pregnant now, she just couldn't! There was just too much going on in her life right now! School, friends, the Ladyblog, not to mention taking on the mantle of the superhero Rena Rouge. All of that right this moment paled in comparison to the fact that she was just far FAR too young to become a mother!

Alya looked down at her phone, the blank screen staring back at her. Nino should be knocking at the front door any moment, the two of them about to have a life-changing conversation with her mother. Perhaps it would be less of a conversation and much more of a harangue as she waxed long, pontificating the virtues of abstinence. She would never hear the end of it, her mother locking her in a big iron chastity belt, forbidding her from ever seeing Nino again, forcing her to wear a drab coverall until she was old enough to be shuttled off to a nunnery...

Her phone chimed and lit up with a message from Nino, saying that he was at the building and climbing the stairs. Alya dropped her spoon back in the bowl and got to her feet, grabbing her phone and stuffing it in her pocket.

Marlena looked up from the sink, the last dish half washed, as there was a knock on the front door. Who could it have been at this hour, she wondered to herself? Someone her daughter Alya was expecting apparently, as she rushed to the door and opened it to reveal her boyfriend Nino. Marlena glanced out the window, noting that the sky was purple, the color of twilight. She hoped that this was a short visit. Nino wasn't exactly dressed for the chill that the night air was bringing with autumn setting in, and Paris wasn't the safest place to wonder at night, even if Hawkmoth had been mysteriously quiet these past few months. As the two children quietly spoke together by the door, casting nervous glances occasionally in her direction, a feeling of ominous dread began to build in the back of her mind. She didn't like the looks of this, not one bit.

Finally her daughter and her boyfriend seemed to have reached a consensus as Alya broke away from him and approached her, Nino standing by the door with a nervous 'deer in headlights' look on his face. The feeling of dread increased ten-fold.

"Mom, can we talk to you?" Alya asked quietly in a trembling voice, then glanced at the twins on the couch. "Alone?"

Marlena dropped the bowl she was holding back into the sink with a subdued splash. " _Oh god, no..._ " she whispered under her breath. Staring down at the sink, white soap suds bobbing up and down as the water began to settle, she heaved a great sigh that spoke volumes of how weary she suddenly felt, deep down in her bones.

"Nora, will you please get the twins ready for bed?" Marlena called, not looking up, refusing to look at her middle daughter for fear of what she might say. Please please PLEASE let me be over thinking things, she implored to herself. Please let me be jumping to conclusions!

Nora, sensing the sudden tension in the air, closed her textbook and quickly shoveled it into her backpack. "Come on girls, the cartoons will have to wait until tomorrow." Elle and Etta put up a small fuss, but in short order the tv was off and they were led down the hall to the bathroom for teeth brushing. Nora stood outside the door, quietly eavesdropping on whatever conversation was about to transpire.

Marlena finally looked up at her daughter. As she met her eyes, she knew. No words need have been said, but as Alya turned and waved Nino over, she knew this was going to happen, no matter how she felt about it. It was time to be the parent once again. The boy shuffled over, eyes studying the floor with intensity.

"Mom, we...we need to tell you something..." her daughter began, her voice breaking, breath shuttering as she stifled a sob.

As Marlena's gaze shifted between her daughter and her boyfriend, she didn't know what she felt more, anger or disappointment, and couldn't decide towards which one of them she felt it more. "Oh god baby, please...please don't tell me you’re pregnant." She implored quietly, clutching the dishtowel on the counter, balling it in her fists.

A tear escaped Alya's eye and rolled down her cheek, her throat tightening as she drew in a breath with a high-pitched whine. "I'm sorry mom! We, we didn't mean for it to happen..."

Out of nowhere, Nora barreled out of the hallway, her fist flying out and crashing into Nino's face, throwing him tumbling to the floor with a yelp of pain, limbs flailing.

" ** _YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY WEREN'T YOU WEARING A FUCKING CONDOM?!_** "

Nora loomed over the boy as blood flowed from his nose, trying to throw off her sister who clung to her arm with a surprisingly strong grip, attempting in vain to pull her away.

" **Nora Marianne Geraldine Cesaire!!!** " Marlena exclaimed, rushing around the counter.

"How could you let him **fuck** you without a **_condom_** Alya? I thought you were smarter than that!" Nora shouted, ignoring her mother.

"He _was_ wearing a condom!" Alya wailed, digging her nails in and pulling harder.

Marlena interposed herself between Nora and Nino, who was crawling away, keeping Nora from pursuing him. "Alya, if he was wearing a condom, then how would you have gotten pregnant?" she asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Because the condom broke!"

"Broke?" Nora whirled on her sister, tone incredulous. "Condoms don't just break!"

"Well this one did!" Alya shouted at her, letting go of her sister's arm and wiping furiously at her eyes.

Nora turned back and looked at Nino over her mother's shoulder. "Broken condom? I'll show you broken!" As she tried to step around her to get to Nino, Marlena put her hand on Nora's chest, stopping her in her tracks.

"Nora, you need to go to your room and cool off, _right now!_ "

Nora glared at her mother in disbelief. "I don't believe this! Are you seriously defending Twig Arms over there after what he did to Alya?"

At that moment the twins peeked their heads out from around the corner. "Whats going on out here?" Ella asked, her eyes as wide as her twin sister's.

Marlena nearly lost the last shred of her self-control at that very moment. It was only her two decades of motherhood that kept her from completely blowing her stack.

" _Girls, all of you, to your rooms, right this very moment!_ " she snapped, pointing down the hall.

"But what did we do?" Etta asked, not yet fully grasping the seriousness of the situation.

" ** _ROOMS!_** " Marlena shouted, snatching up the dreaded wooden spoon from the counter and brandishing it threateningly, sending the twins scampering to their bedroom and closing the door soundly behind them. Marlena pointed the spoon at Nora. "Don't you think you're too old for me to put you across my knee..."

Nora backed away, holding up her hands in surrender. "Ok, alright, I'm going! Geeze!" Nora turned and started towards her room, Alya slinking away with her dejectedly.

Marlena heaved an exasperated sigh. "Not you Alya." She announced in a tired voice.

Nora entered her room and closed the door in a noisy manner, then quietly cracked it back open. She might have to be in her room, but she wasn't going to miss a word of the conversation. If her sister's boyfriend turned out to be a deadbeat she was going to hear of it.

Marlena put the wooden spoon back on the counter and turned to Nino. "Come on, get up." Alya rushed to help him to his feet, Nino pinching his nose closed. Marlena rolled her eyes and beckoned the boy over. She'd been to enough of Nora's Mui Tai matches to know how a bloody nose was to be handled.

"Not like that, the bleeding will never stop. Hold it up here." She grabbed Nino's hand and moved it farther up his nose. "Now hold it for the next ten minutes or it'll start bleeding again."

Alya ripped a paper towel off the roll, wet it in the sink and began to dab at her boyfriend's face, cleaning off what blood she could.

"Does it hurt too much babe?" she asked, dabbing at his chin.

"No more than getting sucker-punched in the nose usually does." He muttered, his voice having taken on a nasal quality.

Marlena put her hands on her hips. "I apologize for my daughter's actions, though I can't say they aren't completely unjustified." Neither Alya nor Nino replied, not wanting to fan any possible flames.

"Have you eaten dinner yet Nino?" she asked.

He shook his head slightly, still holding his nose.

"Well then go sit at the table. Alya, finish your soup." The two complied as Marlena took one of the freshly washed bowls and poured the rest of the stew into it. She had been planning on saving it on the off chance her husband Otis came home from the Zoo early, but her daughter's boyfriend looked like he could use it more at the moment.

She placed the bowl down in front of the boy along with a soup spoon, then sat at the head of the table and crossed her arms.

"Now, tell me EXACTLY what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets Medicate and Have A Chat, Shall We?

While Nino sat there slowly spooning stew into his mouth with one hand while he continued to hold his nose with the other, a sight that would have looked comical under different circumstances, Alya explained the situation to her mother. When she was finished, Marlena internally heaved a gigantic sigh of relief. The situation wasn't nearly as bad as she originally assumed it to be.

"So, your telling me that this happened earlier today, correct?" she asked her daughter, wanting to reaffirm the facts.

"Yes." Alya replied as she finished the last of her dinner.

"And it happened here? In this house?" Marlena pressed, deciding that the panic her daughter experienced would be punishment enough as well as a reminder to never make the mistake of ever having unsafe sex, but decided that making her somewhat uncomfortable was justified.

Alya blushed with embarrassment and shame. "Um, yeah." She answered, dropping her gaze to her empty bowl. Nino positioned his arm to block as much of his face from view as he could.

"Well," Marlena said, placing her hands flat on the table, rising to her feet, "things aren't as bad as I thought. While I don't like the fact that you're having sex at your age Alya, I have to accept that you're a young adult and it was bound to happen. I also appreciate that if you were going to do it, it was with a boy that was responsible enough to not only use protection with you, but to try to responsibly take extra steps when that protection failed, so thank you for that Nino. I'm not thrilled with the fact that you two have been doing that under my roof, but I'd rather you do it somewhere you're both comfortable with than try doing it somewhere risky, like a back alley or secluded corner of your school."

Marlena paused. "You _haven't_ been doing it those places, have you?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"No mom! Only here and his house!" Alya exclaimed, embarrassed that her mother would even assume that they had been trying to sneak in quickies while at school. Not that she and Nino hadn't discussed it before and even come up with a list of possible locations, but her mother didn't need to know that...

"Good. Now, there will be additional questions for the both of you, so don't think that you're off the hook just yet, but I need to visit the drug store before they close for the night. Nino, would you like me to drive you home afterward?"

Nino looked up, guilt written plainly across his young face as he finally let go of his nose. "Umm, actually, du-, uh, Ma'am, I kinda, sorta, told my parents that I was spending the night at a friend's house..."

Marlena slowly turned her head to look at her daughter. "Oh did you now?" Alya ducked her head, cheeks reddening, refusing to meet her mother's gaze. "Well, we'll discuss that as well after I return. Nino, don't go anywhere." Then she raised her voice slightly. "Alya, tell me if Nora leaves her room while I'm gone."

The muted sound of grumbling along with a door closing came from down the hallway.

Marlena grabbed her coat, purse and keys then headed out, leaving the two frazzled lovers alone to voice their thoughts.

"Well", Alya began as she took her and Nino's dishes to the sink to wash up, "that went a lot better than I thought."

"Speak for yourself." Nino mumbled, gingerly touching his nose then inspected his fingers, checking for blood, thankfully finding none.

Alya began rubbing a bowl with a sponge. "Nora has her reasons for over-reacting. Honestly she could have done a whole lot worse to you with her years of fight training."

Nino said nothing as he sat at the table, fiddling with his wristbands.

"You didn't have to tell her that you were staying here tonight."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't have to tell my mom that you were planning on staying the night here. Now shes just going to start asking all sorts of questions when she gets back, watch."

Nino finally stood and walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing his forehead on the back of her head.

"Sorry babe, I just, wasn't thinking I guess. Like, after all the sneaking around we've been doing, I just didn't want to add another lie on top of all the other ones."

Alya continued to wash.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Alya finished cleaning the last spoon and rinsed it off under the tap. "No."

Nino squeezed Alya a bit tighter and kissed her ear. "Are you sure? After today, I really don't want any more unpleasant surprises. If theres something you’re not happy about, just tell me so we can work it out. Ok?"

Alya pulled the plug at the bottom of the sink, letting the soapy water drain. "Look, I just don't want my mom getting in our business, ok? What the two of us do when we're alone is _our_ business. Except, well, now its not just **_our_** business anymore." She began to dry her hands on a dish towel.

Nino brushed her hair away from her neck and softly began to kiss the area. "I'm really sorry sweetheart, “he whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Alya sighed and turned around in Nino's embrace, resting her forehead against his, looking into his eyes, their eyeglasses lightly bumping together. "There’s nothing to forgive, Nino. Its just been a really trying day. I just want my mom to get back with the pill and take it so we can start to move forward and put this whole ordeal behind us."

Nino tilted his head questioningly. Alya paused, then responded, her lips meeting his in a gentle kiss, letting the worries of the day melt away as she lost herself in her boyfriend. She slid her arms up across his back, pressing herself against him tighter and ran her tongue lightly against the seam of his mouth, asking for entry. His lips parted, their tongues darting out and meeting quickly. Alya tilted her head more, deepening the kiss with Nino, hungry for physical intimacy after the emotional roller coaster she'd been on. She craved closeness with him.

Nino slid a hand from the small of her back down lower, lightly gripping her ass with first one hand, then the other, wishing that the day had ended far more differently than what it had ended up being. If only he hadn't insisted on finishing his last session with Alya, this whole mess wouldn't have happened. If he'd just pulled his damn dick out to check before going to finish with her he would have seen that damn condom was broken and they would have stopped there, no harm no foul, but NooOOoo, he just HAD to pound her one last time and blow his load in her...

Alya could sense that Nino's heart wasn't in their makeout session any longer. She released his lips and pulled back slightly, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Whats wrong?" she whispered.

"This is all my fault. Everything that happened today is because of me." He mumbled, shoulders sagging.

"It ISN'T your fault! Well, ok, I guess it sort of is, but not in that way." Alya gently grasped his chin and raised his head so that he would look at her. "I wanted to be with you just as much as you wanted to be with me."

"If I hadn't whined like a little bitch to let me finish with you the last time, this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, I'm the one that let you. If I'd wanted, I'd have called it quits right there and just let you jerk off in a tissue. I wanted to finish with you, so its both our faults."

She tightened her hug, leaning her head on Nino's shoulder while he rested his chin on her head, stroking her hair.

"Besides," she continued "it won't matter soon. My mom'll be back any minute with the morning after pill and that'll be the end of it. Ok? Don't go blaming yourself anymore."

Nino kissed the top of her head just as the sound of a key in the lock sounded throughout the quiet living room. Nino moved his hands to the safer area of Alya's upper back as the door opened and her mother entered the apartment.

"I have it."

Alya heaved a huge sigh, a weight she didn't know she'd been carrying on her shoulders lifting at those three simple words.

Marlena read the instructions on the box, then supervised Alya as she took the pill with a glass of water. Afterward she instructed her daughter to sit on the couch and read over the side effects while she questioned Nino at the table.

Sitting across from him, she slid the receipt across the table to him, rubbing her fingers together. Nino fumbled with his wallet, pulling money out.

"This isn't going to happen again, is it?" she asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"No ma'am." Nino affirmed, counting out money and handing it across the table.

Marlena glanced at it as she folded the bills and slipped them in her pocket.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions about your relationship with my daughter. Understand that I'm far more concerned with you answering me truthfully than I am with you telling me what you think I want to hear. The future of your relationship with Alya depends on this. Do you understand me?"

Nino gulped and nodded his head. "Yes." he managed to whisper, beginning to wring his hands.

"Good. Now, first question, do you love my daughter?"

Nino straightened up. "Yes." He answered, voice strong.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I want to marry Alya someday."

Marlena smirked slightly, remembering faintly what it was like to be this young and in love. Oh how plans could change...

"Well, while I appreciate your dedication to my daughter, it might be a bit early to be making plans that solid. Just continue to be dedicated to her for the time being and see where things go, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

Marlena folded her arms. "Now, is this the first time you've snuck into my house to have sex with my daughter?"

Nino nervously looked over to Alya on the couch. She returned his frightened look, eyes wide.

"Don't look at her, look at me. Is this the first time you've snuck into my home to have sex with Alya?"

Nino turned back toward Alya's mother and looked down at the table, shaking his head slightly. "No." he mumbled, cheeks red.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Now, just how many times has this happened?"

Nino began to look in Alya's direction again until her mother loudly cleared her throat.

"I don't know. Like, six or seven times I think?"

The questions continued. How did he get in and out of the apartment, how did they keep someone from walking in on them during, how often he bought condoms, if he'd ever engaged in unprotected sex with Alya or anyone else, ect. When finally she was finished Nino felt as though he'd been turned inside out and had all his secret shaken out and put on display for the whole world to see.

Marlena rose from where she sat and offered her hand to Nino, which he hesitantly shook. "I don't think you were lying to me, so thank you for being truthful. You seem like a good boy whos dedicated to making my daughter happy, so all I can say is, welcome to the family." She then lightly kissed his cheeks in a display of la bise, which Nino was almost too stunned to return.

"Now, since its getting late and you've already lied to your parents about where you'll be tonight, you may sleep here in Alya's room, as long as all that happens between the two of you is sleep. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes mom."

"Good. Now Alya, I need to have a few words with you. Come sit here at the table with us."

Once Alya sat at the table next to Nino, the cardstock box for the morning after pill still in hand, Marlena gave the two of them a once over before she spoke.

"Alya, I'll repeat myself: I've decided that I'll allow Nino to sleep over here, _this one time_ , as long as all that happens between the two of you is sleeping. Is that understood?"

The two teens nodded, happy that the night wouldn't end in total shame.

Marlena looked to her daughter. "Alya, I'm going to call the doctor's office tomorrow and schedule an appointment to take you in to speak with the doctor about having you prescribed birth control pills."

Alya and Nino's eyes both grew wide, but her mother wasn't finished.

"I know I can't stop the two of you from having sex now that you've begun, but don't think for a second that this is permission for you to stop using protection. You will use a condom **_each_** and **_every time_** you have sex. Do I make myself clear?"

Alya and Nino nodded again. Marlena tilted her head and placed her hand behind her ear, keeping eye contact with them.

"Yes mom."

"Yes Mrs. Césaire."

"Good. Now, on to the next order of business. Nino, I've welcomed you to the family, but as a member of this family its your job to help provide. Otis and I have been able to provide for four children with both of our jobs in relative comfort, but it hasn't always been easy. A prescription to birth control won't be cheap..."

Nino wrung his hands and looked down at the table, a sinking feeling beginning to take form in his stomach. His parents gave him a small weekly allowance which allowed him to do things occasionally with his friends such as eat out and go to the movies, and if he saved for several months he was able to purchase a new piece of equipment for his composing and DJing setup, but something like a medical prescription on a monthly basis would be beyond him. He was stirred from his thoughts as Alya reached over and squeezed his hand. As he stared into her eyes gazing back into his, he knew that whatever he had to do to earn the money would be well worth it. Alya's safety and security, as well as their sexual future would be worth doing anything. He turned back to Alya's mother and straightened his shoulders.

"I don't get that kind of money from my allowance, but I'll find a way. I promise." He hoped that he sounded as confident to her as he felt in the moment.

Marlena smiled knowingly. "I figured as much, and I think I have a solution for you. What does your after-school schedule look like?"

Nino paused, not expecting the question. He thought for a moment. "Well," he began, "Usually I either spend time with Alya or go home and play video games or work on music for a few hours before I start my homework. Or if my boy Adrien is able to get some free time, I hang out with him. It doesn't happen too often though."

Marlena folded her hands on the table in front of herself. "Well, as it happens, a part-time position just opened up in the kitchen at Le Grand Paris that I think you would be perfect for."

Nino began to sweat. "Um, the kitchen you say? Like, um, I'm not really the best cook or anything. You sure I can do it?"

Marlena burst out laughing, then quickly quieted, fixing Nino with a dead-pan stare. "No, it would take years of training to cook for such an establishment. The position is for a dishwasher." She watched him closely, looking for any sign that he would scoff at the low position. Luckily for him, he appeared relieved.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, I can totally do that, no problem!"

Marlena leaned back in her seat. "Good, I'm glad you feel that way. The money from that job should be able to cover Alya's prescription."

Nino took Alya's hand in his own and gave it a gentle kiss, her daughter blushing slightly at the contact. Marlena was glad that if her middle daughter was going to attach herself to a boy at her young age, it was one that made her feel in such a way. Lord knows she could have done FAR, far worse...

"Now Nino, you understand that I'm going to have to tell all this to your parents, right? I won't have them questioning where their son is disappearing to for hours after school and why you're never bringing home a paycheck when they learn its for a job."

The boy's eyes fell. "Can, can it at least wait for tomorrow?" he asked, almost begging.

Marlena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, of course. Its far too late now, and I've already told you that you may spend the night here. After breakfast tomorrow morning I'll drive you home and explain the situation to your parents. Now, are there any questions?"

Both children shook their heads.

"Alright, then brush your teeth, the both of you, then its off to bed. Nino, I'll get you a clean toothbrush."

"He can just use the one he already has here." Alya let slip out without thinking, then froze as she realized what she had just said.

Marlena fixed the two of them with a light stare. "Well, didn't you just think of everything."

Nino froze in fear of her tone, but Alya quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, telling him to wait in the bathroom. She returned a moment later with his toothbrush and they both cleaned their teeth in silence. As Alya applied a light moisturizer to her face, Nino scraped dried blood out of his nose. When they finally emerged, they were met by two things: the sound of Marlena's gameshow coming from the living room, and Nora standing right outside with her muscular arms crossed.

Alya positioned herself between Nino and her sister, crossing her own arms with a frown.

"What do you want Nora?"

Nora towered over her younger sister, staring her down. "I want to talk to Cappy there. Alone."

Alya held up her middle finger. "Fuck you Nora! I'm not going to let you beat on my boyfriend again!" She hissed, putting enough force into her words to let her older sister know she meant what she said, yet keeping her voice down low enough that her mother in the living room and twin sisters behind their bedroom door wouldn't hear.

Nino stepped out from behind his girlfriend and looked Nora dead in the eye. "Its ok Alya. I'll be fine."

Alya glanced over at him. She knew it wouldn't look good to her older sister to have her standing her down instead of him, but Alya also knew what her sister was capable of. Nora was a fierce up-and-comer in the local fighting ring, with several national and a few international scouts taking notice of her high KO/TKO to loss ratio. Nino wasn't a fighter or gym rat, and those were the only kinds of guys that Nora tended to afford any amount of respect. Alya didn't want her boyfriend to end up looking like her sister's opponents that limped or were carried out of the ring, but knew that, as a matter of pride if nothing else, he would have to face her down sooner or later. She reached out and touched his arm.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Nino reached up and took her hand. "Yeah. She just wants to talk, thats all. Right?" He looked back at Nora, who grit her teeth.

"Shhhurrrre." She narrowed her eyes.

Alya squeezed Nino's hand, kissed his cheek, then, with a final glare at Nora, entered her room and closed the door.

Nora waited a few seconds, sizing up her sister's boyfriend. He stood there staring up at her impassively, hardly blinking, though she could tell from the way he was clenching his fists that he was nowhere as confident as he was trying so hard to portray.

Quick as a whip she swung her arm up, slapping the bill of his cap and sending it flying off his head, grabbed his arms just under the shoulders, picked him up and slammed him against the wall, pinning him in place. She hated to admit it to herself, but he was heavier than he looked. She didn't spend too much time lifting opponents off the ground, and if she hadn't had her sister's boyfriend pinned to the wall there was no way she would have been able to hold him up for more than a few seconds. His eyes went wide with shock, but credit where credit was due, he didn't make any noise other than a subdued 'oof' when he was pushed against the wall behind him. She leaned in close enough to smell the minty toothpaste that lingered on his breath.

"Listen close Cappy, you fuck around with my sister and you won't live long enough to regret it. You'd better keep her happy and smiling because she deserves a better life than a struggling teen mom. Got me?"

Nino locked his eyes on her, forcing his voice to be steady instead of wavering. "Yeah, I got it. Alya means everything to me. I'd never hurt her." His heart raced, pounding against his ribcage.

Nora stared at him for a long moment, trying her best to make it look intimidating, though in her head she was mentally counting down the seconds she could hold him up without her arms beginning to shake from the effort. Finally, keeping him pinned to the wall, she slowly slid him down until his feet touched the ground, which was a far shorter distance than Nora cared to admit. This boy's muscle mass might not have begun to really fill out, but he was taller than he had been when Alya had first brought him home a few years ago. She stepped in closer, reducing the amount of space between the two of them to a fraction of an inch.

"You'd better not, because if you do, you'll be lucky if your new nickname ended up being Toothless."

Nino forced himself to maintain eye contact with Nora. "I believe you. Now could you get your tits out of my face please?"

Nora slowly took a step back, pleasantly surprised at the backbone the kid was presenting. She knew he could be tough, given how she'd been told he had stood up to her when she had been akumatized, but now...

Nora bent and scooped Nino's hat off the floor. "You've got some brass ones on you kid. Don't go using them to knock up my sister until after you marry her. Got it?" Then she crookedly slapped the cap back on his head.

"Welcome to the family, asshole."

She then turned and headed towards her room. As her hand touched the doorknob she heard Nino's quiet voice from behind her.

"Glad to be a part of it bitch."

Nora stood still as the sound of Alya's bedroom door opening and closing sounded behind her, then, deciding that she was still too riled up to even think about sleeping, headed out to the living room. Her mother was still watching her gameshow, the contestants being asked random trivia questions a welcome distraction from the day's recent events. As she tentatively sank onto the couch across from her mother, the expected reprimand came almost immediately.

"I don't appreciate you hitting that boy."

Nora forced herself to focus on the tv screen. "You can't tell me that he didn't have it coming."

Marlena sighed, a signal that she agreed with her without wanting to say so. "It doesn't matter what he may or may not have had coming, hes still a minor and you’re an adult. You can be a dangerous person when you want to be Nora. This night could have ended much differently..."

Against her better judgment, Nora decided to take the bait. "Like how?"

Her mother shifted on the couch, looking at her. "With that boy in the hospital and you behind bars. You didn't see me physically attacking that ex-boyfriend of yours you thought had gotten you pregnant, now did you?"

Nora whirled around, eyes wide with shock. " ** _How did you_**...uh, know, that I don't know what you’re talking about?" she finished lamely.

Marlena huffed. "Oh please Nora, did you really think I was that clueless?"

Nora scowled, setting her features in stone and focused her attention back on the television. "What, did Alya tell you?" her tone accusatory.

Marlena's voice softened somewhat. "I didn't know Alya knew, honey. I didn't need anyone to tell me though, it was clear as day. Once you've gone through that yourself, you can easily tell when someone else close to you is having the same issue."

Nora looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye. "Really? You?"

Marlena continued to look at the tv, though she could see her daughter watching her in her periphery vision. "Yes Nora. Believe it or not, your mother was once young and dumb too."

A few seconds passed between the two of them in silence, the only sounds coming from the gameshow that was beginning to wrap up as the two final contestants entered the bonus round.

"You’re not to tell your sisters. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure." Nora was quick to respond.

The show’s theme song began to play as credits quickly flashed along the bottom of the screen.

"Are you really cheating Nino out of that money?"

Marlena raised her eyebrow.

"Mom, you and I both know that birth control pills are covered under your health plan..."

Marlena sighed, grabbed the remote and turned the volume up a few notches, then turned towards her daughter.

"I can't let them just think that after a single pregnancy scare that they now have a free ride to just do it whenever they want. Better that there be a lasting reminder that actions have consequences. Besides, with him working I'll be able to keep a closer eye on him and he'll have less time to fool around with your sister."

Nora smirked slightly and settled back on the couch. "So theres no money in it after all..."

"Oh theres money in it. Its a legitimate part-time job, four days a week Monday thru Thursday." Marlena glanced at Nora, whos eyes were starting to go wide at the implication.

"Nora, I'm not stealing anything. I plan on opening a separate savings account and putting the money from Nino working into it. I have a feeling that he'll be a true member of our family in the long run, so after they graduate from high school and are ready to move in together, I'll pull the money out and give it to them so that they can afford a decent apartment."

"Oh." Was all Nora could think of to say.

The two of them sat watching a late-night talk show, the host telling a few scripted jokes, then moving on and interviewing an American movie star promoting their newest film that had just opened in theaters.

"You don't think they're in there doing it right now, do you?" Nora blurted out.

Marlena slightly shook her head. "Not unless they don't possess a pair of braincells to rub together between the two of them..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is over and morning has arrived. Nino and Alya must now deal with an angry father that has just heard the news...

Alya and Nino were, quite correctly, not doing it. Though Alya was still worried, after having been amped up the last few hours, combined with the effects of the pill she had taken, soon fell asleep in Nino's arms, snoring ever so softly. Nino, on the other hand, could hardly catch a wink, his mind roiling with thought.

He'd almost gotten Alya pregnant, come _this_ close to being a teen father. It really made him think. He had so much of his life ahead of him to look forward to. Of course he wanted to be a father someday, but that someday would be a long way off if he had anything to say about it. If his girlfriend had ended up pregnant, he would never leave her, naturally. He just loved her far too much, and luckily for him, creating music was something that could be done at home. A studio would be far more ideal, but he knew of several artists who worked from home. Naturally they had the best equipment that money could buy and he...well he currently had what any beginning student would own, but you had to begin somewhere. Going on the road and actually being a traveling DJ was where the money was made at any point of an artist's career. Would Alya be ok with him traveling while she stayed at home with their child? He would be bringing in a paycheck after all...

No! He thought to himself. Alya isn't pregnant and you're not a father! From now on he was going to double check each and every condom before he put it on. With that protection, coupled with Alya's birth control that she would be starting, the two of them should be safe, have nothing to worry about.

However, despite his constant self-reassurances, sleep continued to elude him for most of the night. He didn't know exactly when he managed to finally drift off into a fitful slumber, but the last time he remembered looking at Alya's dimly glowing clock it was slightly past 4:30. He was awoken just a few hours later as Alya shifted on the bed next to him, her arm being thrown across his chest as she snuggled into his side. Bleary-eyed, he turned his head and looked at the clock. 7:27 faintly glowed back at him, the numbers difficult to read now that the risen sun peaked through the slits in the blinds covering Alya's sliding glass door to the balcony.

His hearing focused as he caught the muffled sounds of talking coming from beyond the bedroom door. One of the voices was male, which could only mean that Alya's father was now home. Nino didn't look forward to having to deal with that; not one bit. Glancing down at himself, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, he carefully pulled the blanket back up to cover his bare chest. It wouldn't do for an angry father to come bursting into the room to find his daughter in bed with what he could only assume to be a naked boy.

The action, though try as he might, managed to awaken Alya from her own sleep. Yawning and stretching, she blinked happily up at Nino as she slid a leg over him and gave him a full-body hug.

"Morning handsome." she murmured.

"Good morning my beautiful girl." Nino whispered back, running his fingers lightly through her hair, undoing a few tangles.

Alya felt her hair and groaned, knowing it would be a mess. "Liar. But flattery will get you everywhere."

Nino smiled, pushing away how tired he still felt. "No lies, only truth. You have a beautiful bedhead."

From beyond the bedroom door, the sounds of the table being set for breakfast could be heard, along with more conversation; the Césaire household was waking up. Alya recognized Nora's voice. She knew that the twins wouldn't be far behind.

"As much as I'd love to lay here forever with you babe, if we don't get up now the bathroom is going to be monopolized for the next while and I REALLY need to pee pretty bad."

Alya, wearing a tank top and shorts, threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, slipping on her flip-flops before shuffling to the door. She glanced back at Nino, watching her from the bed.

"I know you like staring at my ass, but you'd better get a move on and get dressed. My dad isn't going to want to see you in just your underwear."

Nino pulled the sheet back up over himself. "Do I really have to see him?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to face the music sooner or later. You especially, being the musician here and all."

Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Just who’s conductor's wand was inside me yesterday Mister?"

Heaving a great sigh, Nino tossed back the sheet and rolled out of bed, grabbing his pants as Alya opened her bedroom door just wide enough to slip out, hoping that her family members in the living room wouldn't be able to see Nino getting dressed before she closed the door behind her. Whatever conversation had been going on immediately stopped when she opened her door, but Alya ignored it, along with her father's stare as she made her way to the bathroom.

Nino quickly dressed and checked his phone, going through his notifications as he waited for Alya to return, not wanting to have to face her father until absolutely necessary. His wait was short, Alya returning, taking him by the hand and leading him out, whispering in his ear that the bathroom was free and he'd better use it while he could. She took a seat at the table, her mother already having set up the folding chair from the closet for Nino next to her place, continuing to ignore her father as she pulled out her phone and tried to focus on it instead. She knew her mother had already spoken to him. He hadn't said anything to her yet, but she knew that might not last once Nino joined her at the table.

As she returned a text to Marinette and checked the comment feed for the Ladyblog, Nino wordlessly entered the living room, attention being called to him as Marlena instructed him to sit next to Alya on her way to wake up the twins (for the third time this morning). He snuck a quick glance at Otis, only to find Alya's father glaring back at him. Averting his eyes Nino took his seat, which thankfully put him next to Marlena instead of Otis or Nora. Alya's older sister practically ignored him as he sat down, preferring to pretend as though he didn't exist, which suited Nino just fine.

Once Marlena managed to rouse the twins and get them to the table the family quickly dug into a breakfast of waffles, eggs, fruit and toast. There was milk and orange juice to choose from, Nino choosing the latter while Alya took the former. Nino could feel Otis' eyes boring into him as he quietly seethed, mechanically stabbing food with his fork and shoving it into his mouth.

"So dear, how was work last night? Anything unexpected?" Marlena asked her husband, trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

Otis grunted, flicking his gaze to his wife. "No problems. Everything went according to plan." He mumbled before returning to Nino with a hard stare. That kid, that **_boy_** , just sat there, acting as if he had done nothing wrong. Acting as if he hadn't been violating his daughter, his little girl, less than twelve hours ago. Sitting there eating _his_ food, off of **_his_** table, in **_HIS_** own house no less! Looking oh so smug with his stupid hat and his stupid glasses and his stupid face...

"Dear, I asked you a question?" Marlena said from across the table.

Otis started, his attention snapping back to his wife temporarily. "Hm, what?"

"I asked how the mother was doing." She repeated herself calmly.

Otis’ grip on his knife and fork tightened. "Mother?" His gaze flicked to Alya for a second before sliding over to Nino once again, eyes narrowing.

"Yes dear, the panther cub's mother? How is she doing?" Marlena asked gently, knowing from experience that Otis was getting close to blowing up. She'd made him promise to behave himself during breakfast and she figured that getting him to talk about his work could help him to calm down.

"Oh shes doing just fine now that shes _not pregnant_..." Otis growled, his stare boring into that boy, who now at least had the dignity to appear guilty.

"Otis..." Marlena said warningly as Nora began to snicker quietly, Alya jabbing her elbow into her ribs beside her.

Ella and Etta, young and innocent, sat there cluelessly watching the exchange, wondering why their sister's boyfriend was there for breakfast. Ella, unable to read the room, decided to speak up.

"Mom, whats a condom?"

Nino's face turned beet red as Alya covered hers with her hands, Nora burst out laughing, their mother trying to hide hers. Otis dropped his eating utensils on his plate with a clatter, loudly slammed his palms flat on the table and shot to his feet, half ready to throw himself across the table and wrap his hands around the neck of that snake in the grass kid for daring to corrupt even more of his family and squeeze until he stopped twitching.

Marlena managed to control her laughter, if only just. "Ella honey, I'll tell you when you’re older. Otis, sit back down and finish eating breakfast while I drive Nino home. Nora, don't say anything to your sisters."

As Marlena put on her shoes Nino grabbed his headphones from Alya's room, she following him in, giving him a long kiss goodbye, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it in the living room without incurring her father's wrath.

"I'm sorry for how my dad’s acting." she apologized, wrapping her arms around him, knowing it was going to be quite a long while before she'd be allowed to be alone in her room with her boyfriend with the door closed.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'd be pissed too if some guy was sleeping with my teenaged daughter. I'm more worried about what _my_ parents are going to say..."

Nino soon found out as he sat there in his own living room while Marlena explained the situation to his mother and father. They agreed whole-heartedly with Marlena's plan of having Nino work after school, informing him that in addition he was grounded for the next two weeks for lying to them about where he was spending the night.

After Marlena left he endured a tongue lashing from his parents, then was sent to his room to 'think about the consequences of his actions'. He texted the details to Alya then, feeling exhausted and unable to do anything with his weekend but stay inside, pulled off his clothes, crawled into bed and finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you've read? Feel free to leave a comment! Also check out my other Miraculous fanfics, they are tangently connected to this one.


End file.
